


Sparks

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing and Wufan have been together for three years, but Yixing still doesn't believe he's worthy of Wufan's affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> [aideshou prompt](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb9h851vfg1qk3sgzo1_500.gif)

With soft steps muted by the carpeted floor, Yixing made his way to the window wall of his hotel room twenty nine floors above the lively and colorful streets, captivated by the scenery of a city skyline dotted by thousands of artificial lights fighting off the night, as the snow fell lightly but relentlessly. Reflected in the window he could see the peaceful expression of a dead-to-the-world Wufan, who fell asleep as soon as they arrived at the hotel earlier that evening, after a long fly back from visiting his family in Canada.

In Yixing's opinion,he received the best present he could ever ask for three years ago,when the coworker-he-pined-after turned into a close friend and eventually asked Yixing to become his boyfriend at the firm's Christmas party.

No matter how many more or less expensive presents Wufan spoiled him with, Yixing was content with just having the older male by his side, with his introverted,cool and cured exterior that hid a dork, a plushie appreciator and a mild disaster in the kitchen. What Yixing loved the most, though, were the subtly attentive gestures Wufan gifted him with, sometimes without being aware of doing it in the first place; the allegedly infinite patience he had for someone like Yixing (he never went over a "What the hell,Yixing?" every time the younger ruined his white underwear with blotches of pink and blue after forgetting to separate the laundry, or when he scratched the car--no,in that case Wufan got pretty mad); the overall ability of making Yixing feel protected but not in an overbearing way, just enough to let his boyfriend know he was always there if he needed him.

Yixing couldn't help but wonder what good did he do to deserve this. He couldn't deny having someone like Wufan for a boyfriend was a bit stressing: he didn't deem himself worthy. He woke up almost every day with worry gnawing his conscience about how to live up to the high expectations Wufan surely had -nobody does anything for nothing- and what to do in case Wufan finally understood he'd wasted three years of his life with someone not at his level.

Yixing was so preoccupied with his self deprecation that he didn't notice Wufan waking up, turning on the bed to see the city lights casting a pretty game of lights and shadows on Yixing's features, and making his way silently to his boyfriend's deep in thought form. As he followed the trail of a snowflake that ended its journey against an hotel window, Yixing noticed someone else's reflection when it was too late: familiar long and strong arms made their way around him, slugging him further in the oversized (stolen) hoodie he was wearing. Wufan's still sleepy face broke into a loving smile that made Yixing's heart beat a bit faster, both in regret for doubting Wufan's feelings for him and in realization.

Realization of his own feelings for the other,which at first he was scared to accept but as time passed he decided to just give up his irrational self restraints towards love.

Realization that he wouldn't mind spending a long time with Wufan, being it in a hotel room or travelling or doing little mundane things that make the life in the apartment they recently started to share go on.

Realization that this wishful thinking might become true when one of Wufan's hand joined his in the hoodie's pocket, dropping something into it before resuming the hug.

Yixing fished a rectangular flat box,not longer than his span, that contained a folded letter.

> _Dear Yixing,_
> 
> _five years have passed since we first met, when you entered the company with your cheap suit and neutral face, that I have to confess made me think you wouldn't last more than a week, maybe a month if one wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt._
> 
> _But here we are, five years later, way more ahead than when we started, both work and relationship wise. I know how much you worry and strive for perfection, but I wouldn't want and love you any other way than the hardworking, slightly distracted, generous and genuine person you are._
> 
> _Please stay by my side a little longer. Does the rest of our lives sound good to you?_
> 
> _I love you_
> 
> _Wufan_

"I know you're not much into rings so I hope this will work just as fine," Wufan's words interrupted the reverie the shorter male had fallen into once he finished reading, reaching from around Yixing to clasp the bracelet that was hidden by the letter in the box.

"Zhang Yixing, would you marry me?"

Sparks of red, gold and green littered the dark night of a New Year’s Eve to welcome the new year and a new phase in Wufan and Yixing’s life.


End file.
